


Donuts, Power Plays, and a Speedy Recovery

by TinyBat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Power Play, Pre-smut, Queen Lydia, human alpha, wolf alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack convenes at Derek's apartment for Donut Tuesday, Lydia, injured in the line of duty gets a little bored and gets inside Derek's head. The pack decide to make themselves scarce, the human Alpha and the Pack Alpha play a different type of game than they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donuts, Power Plays, and a Speedy Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Smut isn't my thing quite yet, I'm just now really getting into reading it. So this isn't quite there, nearly, and light but not there just yet. Forgive the quality as I haven't really gotten into expanding into work requiring so many adjectives. I have a prose allergy.

It had been a week since Lydia had broken her leg; running from an enraged incubus while wearing 4 inch heels wasn't going on her college transcripts. Stumbling over a tree root, she'd been sent flying into Stiles who'd just barely been ahead of her. In the tangle of limbs they'd fallen down a hill and landed with a sickening crunch. So, there she was a week later with a fractured tibia and the worlds most unattractive green cast.

Donut Tuesdays were becoming a pre-school ritual at Derek's apartment, the whole pack showed and Stiles or Allison usually picked her up. Someone had to get between Allison and Derek and Scott was terrible at diffusing the situation. They'd all gather in the loft and scarf down donuts, patch up wounds, and exchange theories and information.

Derek had initially been reluctant to give everyone keys but they'd have broken in if he hadn't. Lydia had been given one as well, he considered her as much a pack member as any of the wolves. Her intelligence was invaluable and her insight was frequently useful.

Derek was loathe to admit that he liked having her around because she smelled like lemon trees, flowers and something more animalistic than most humans. It may be because she ran with wolves, but she had a peculiar edge; a heady scent of earth about her: pine, leaves, and something he associated with power. A human sort of power but power none the less. It made her dangerously attractive and the pack could smell it on him. They were wise enough not to comment most of the time.

Lydia was propped up on Derek's couch having been assisted into position by Scott, she was tasked with bandaging up Stiles. He'd fetched himself a vicious scrape across the cheek on patrol in the jeep last night and he just wasn't sitting still. Isaac offered to sit on him but Derek quickly vetoed it because it would inevitably become a wrestling match and Stiles would have more than a scrape to show for a tussle with a werewolf. Lydia smacked the boy's red hoodie clad shoulder and glowered at him. She was sore, tired, and her hands stank of anti-septic. 

"If this is Donut Tuesday, who do I have to blow for said donut?" she asked the room as she applied medical tape just below Stiles' eye. 

Isaac choked on his glazed confection and Boyd's gaze shot over to Derek who had just re-entered the room with a second box. He burst out laughing and bent double with his head resting on a smirking Allison's shoulder. Scott just shook his head and walked over to slap Isaac on the back.

"It's Derek's day to get donuts, we checked the rotation. So, him. You're gonna have to blow the Alpha for chocolate frosted sugary goodness." Scott chuckled, bending down to examine Isaac. Lydia was shameless when she was tired, it was a quality everyone seemed to enjoy. 

"What about me? Am I finally getting sexual favors for letting you delinquents crash here? It's about damn time!" Derek was smiling, it was a rare thing and the re-appearance of his sister, who was sitting on the rafters with a strawberry frosted cruller had loosened him up. He enjoyed having the constant hum of voices and the dull thud of footsteps around him again. His pack was his family and they were never too far away. It felt good to have a family again.

"Yep, from the invalid Queen here!" Allison jerked a thumb over toward Lydia who was boxing up the medical supplies kept for the humans. They had all taken turns giving Lydia assistance and they hated her being hurt almost as much as she did. Lydia's bright red lips quirked up in a predatory smile and the wolves in the room all shifted slightly in their seats. They could smell it when the humans were aroused and the interactions between Lydia and Derek of late had been far more than friendly in nature.

Lydia got what she wanted and she wanted Derek. Derek was still working on the domestic relations aspect of having a pack but everyone privately agreed that letting Lydia get her immaculately manicured claws into their Alpha and ride him until he dropped was an excellent idea. He'd been perilously close to ravaging her lately, each exchange was dripping with tension and the promise of someone breaking.

"Oh, Invalid Queen? Is this true? Are you really going to ruin your perfect lipstick on me?" Derek placed the donuts on his desk and Cora dropped from the rafters to rifle through the box and watch her brother. She was quiet sometimes but very observant. He strode over to the couch Lydia was reclining on, lifted her up gently and slid her into his lap as he sat down. Isaac coughed and shuffled away toward Cora, they got on well and she broke off a piece of her donut for him. He scarfed it down and pointedly ignored the pair of them. He was still adjusting to his sense of smell, it was more sensitive than some of the others.

"Grab me something out of that box and i'll ruin more than my lipstick, I might even let you mess up my hair. Be a good boy and get me a donut will you? Being the invalid I am, I can't get one myself." Lydia drew a finger across Derek's chest and smiled again. Shame wasn't in her nature and the two of them loved making the pack just that much more uncomfortable. It was in their nature to dominate and neither of them would be dominated, so it was just one display of power after another.

"Of course. Anything else?" Derek revelled in having the human girl this close to him. That earthy smell mixed now with sex and fresh donuts quickly put this Donut Tuesday at the top of his best pack days list. Lydia shifted slightly in his lap to move the bulky plaster cast into a more bearable position and Scott tossed Derek a chocolate donut from the box.

Derek tensed but didn't move her, while he wasn't much for shame either, he wasn't too fond of the prospect of letting his pack in on a current and very visible problem. Lydia draped an arm around his shoulders and brushed her hair back with her free hand, she knew exactly what she was doing and didn't care.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a hack saw, a couple of percocet, a pair of handcuffs, and a bowl of ice cubes but there are children in the room."

Allison let out a giggle that filled the whole room, she loved watching Lydia get under people's skin. People in this case being Derek was better than donuts. Boyd shook her gently by the shoulder to make sure she didn't accidentally pass out and checked his watch.

"Unless we want to break every land speed record in existence, we should probably head to school." He stretched, stood up, drained the iced coffee he'd brought with him and headed for the door. Isaac followed with Stiles at his heels. Scott looked back and elbowed a still giggling Allison. Allison looked over her shoulder at Lydia still sitting in Derek's lap and at Cora who was climbing out through the skylight.

"Hey Derek, I need to give her a ride! Maybe consider giving her back to me?"

Derek deftly moved out from under Lydia and waved two fingers toward the retreating couple, Scott dragged Allison out the door in time to hear Lydia say "It's fine, Derek will give me a ride. Won't you?"

The Alpha shut the door and looked back at the red head who now owned most of his couch. She was examining her nails with an expression similar to a feral cat that had just savaged a nest of canaries.

"You did that on purpose didn't you!" He growled, stalking back over to sit on the arm of the couch.

"Yep, and you played right along. Thanks for that, I figured they needed a laugh. It's been a long week." Lydia continued her minute examination and blew a non-existent speck of dust off of her aqua tinted fingertips.

"Well, I will give you a ride but if you're going to keep screwing with me like that can you at least stop wearing that perfume and crawling around in my lap? You smell enough like a wolf now to be more than a little confusing and the lemons aren't helping. Getting a rise out of the pack like that makes you smell incredible and it doesn't really help my desire to rip your panties right off of you." Derek unfurled his legs on top of the cushions behind Lydia's head and while his apparent problem was still present, it wasn't quite so obvious. He didn't seem bothered and the fact that he was being honest was just what Lydia had wanted.

She hadn't been properly taken care of in awhile and Derek had become increasingly desirable to her, which was surprising, frequently aggravating, and absolutely delicious to think about.

"I like my perfume, and now that you've gotten the hint I don't really like these panties anyway. Forgive me if I have a little trouble with getting on my knees right now, but in a few weeks it won't be a problem." Her hand slid down his denim clad thigh and he growled again; low, guttural, and predatory. He did look like the big bad wolf in the story, he looked like he'd eat her whole. Perfect.

"I can wait, but since you're not at 100% why don't I help get you there? I'm all about helping out people in need." Derek rolled off the top of the couch and landed with his shoulders just below her feet. Kneeling, he eased them up on either side of his head, mindful of how much pain he might be causing her and slowly came back down onto his elbows.

She made the air smell like sweat and warmth and he wanted every inch of her. Since he couldn't have every inch right now, he'd have to settle for what was closest to hand, or mouth. He licked his lips and felt her shiver, it was the first break in her composure he'd seen. She was good, but he was better. No more teasing, this was the next phase of the game and Derek had yet to score a single point. He was looking forward to this.

"I won't bite." He rolled down her sheer black stockings, lifted the fabric of her skirt and nuzzled her inner thigh, enjoying how she squirmed. Lydia let one hand move down to let her fingers glide through his hair, while the other slid under the couch cushions and gripped tightly, turning her knuckles white. 

"If I had known I needed to break my leg, I would have done it myself much earlier. I'm hurting, and very much in need. If you haven't got pain killers, you'll just need to distract me." Lydia tilted her hips down and sighed, tightening her good leg over Derek's well muscled shoulder. Tuesday might just be her new favorite day of the week.


End file.
